


Late Night

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [51]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Leia wakes her father and baby sister in themiddle of the night deciding that 1:45 AM was the perfect time to play, Luke has a nightmare and all of this happens while Padmé is at work
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Late Night

Little feet pattered down the hallway and into Julie’s room. A small voice crackled over the baby monitor, waking her father. At the same time his phone rang, making Anakin sigh. He looked at his phone and saw it was his wife calling. He answered, shuffling into the hallway. 

“Yes, love. We all got to bed on time. No, Luke didn’t give me any problems. Leia Marie, what are you doing waking your sister?”

“What? What’s going on?” Padmé asked through his phone speaker. 

“I’ve got to take care of this. I’ll call you later?” 

“Alright. Love you.”

“Love you, too,” he hung up. “Come on Leia, let’s go back to bed.” 

“No, Daddy. Play time. I want to play with Julie!” He sighed, at least she’d gotten used to her new sibling, but 1:45 AM wasn’t the time to play with her. 

“No, it’s nighttime. Time to go to bed,” Anakin scolded, gently leading Leia back to her room. “Now, you’ve got to get some sleep, baby. Otherwise you’re gonna be cranky when you go to Grandma and Grandpa’s tomorrow.” He lifted her into the toddler bed, tucking her in, and kissing her forehead. “You’ve got your puppy?” Leia nodded. “All comfy?” Another nod. “Need a kiss from daddy?” 

“Yes!” Anakin kissed her forehead, smoothing the covers again. “Daddy? When’s momma coming home?”

“Mom will be home when she gets off of work. Which will be long after you’re asleep, Princess.” 

Leia picked at her covers. “Do you want me to sit in here until you fall asleep?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Luke whimpered, tears on his face. 

“What’s wrong buddy? Did you have a scary dream?”

“Yes.” Anakin kissed Luke’s head and held him close. “Where’s momma?”

“Working, pal. She said goodbye earlier tonight before you went to bed, remember?” 

Luke sighed and leaned against his father. Julie chirped from the next room, offended at being left out of the pow-wow in her siblings’ room. “Alright, how about all of us go sit in the living room and watch a movie until Mom gets home, that way Luke feels safe, Leia knows it’s not playtime and Julie isn’t left out.” Like grabbed his lion, Leia her puppy and Anakin picked up Julie as they trekked their way into the living room. Anakin sat in the rocking chair with the baby on his chest. Padmé called again. 

“What up?” Anakin answered turning on  _ Thomas the Tank Engine _ to ensure his kids would fall asleep. “Leia has decided she likes Julie now and went to go play with her and when I took her back to bed, Luke had woken from a nightmare and now all four of us are in the living room watching a movie so the kids will fall asleep. Luke wants to know when you’ll be home.” 

“I just got off and I’m on my way home now. Tomorrow I get the day off and then I’m back on day shift for the next few months.” 

“Thank god,” Anakin swore, looking at his kids on the couch. “I love them but they out number me and know my weaknesses.” 

“That’s because they’ve got you whipped, my dear. I’m in the car now. I’ll see you in a few. Love you,” Padmé hung up, and Anakin looked down at the baby on his chest. 

“You just wanted attention didn’t you, Julie?” He whispered at his youngest. Julie made a cooing noise and looked up at him. In the six months that they’ve had her, Julie started to show more features from her father. His eye shape, color, his crooked smile, and his lanky build all showing through on the baby. Anakin glanced over to see the twins sleeping on the couch, each using their stuffed animals as pillows. “What say we sit here until Mom gets back, huh? That way she can help me get you guys back in bed.” The door swung open and Anakin reached for the baseball bat his wife insisted be left by the rocker. 

“Oh it’s you,” he breathed when his wife stepped closer and into the glow from the TV. 

“Were you going to club me?” 

“If I needed to, yes.” Padmé pushed his head, snickering, and reached for the baby. 

“Hi, Julie Boolie! Were you good for daddy? I bet you were.” Anakin smiled, watching her coo at Julie. 

“How was your night?”

“Aight. Had a few appendix cases, a few broken bones, nobody died on me.” He stood, stretched, and kissed her. “Hmm. That’s quite a welcome home,” she whispered, not noticing he’d taken the baby from her. “How was your night?” 

“Easy peasy, lemon squeezy. Except about…” he glanced at the clock, “oh… 20-25 minutes ago when Leia decided that 1:45 was an excellent time to decide she liked being a big sister and that it was playtime.” Padmé laughed and put one arm around his waist and the other on his chest, letting her palm rest on his warm skin. 

“Well, at least she likes Julie now.” She kissed him again. “I missed you guys.”

“We missed you too. Trust me.” Julie squirmed not liking being squished in between her parents. 

“Daddy? Who’s here?” Luke asked, blinking up at the door curiously. His blue eyes struggling to focus on his parents.

“It’s me, pumpkin-muffin,” Padmé whispered, still standing close to Anakin. “Go back to sleep, daddy and I will move you to bed shortly.” Luke had already fallen back asleep and Padmé took the baby from Anakin. “I’ll put JuJuBee to bed if you move Bug and Bear.” 

“Sure,” he whispered, kissing the top of her head. “Come here, Lukey Bear. It’s beddy-bye time.” It took a couple of minutes for him to get both toddlers into his arms, but he managed. He met Padmé in the hallway and let her take Leia from him and put her in bed. “Night-night, kids.” They whispered, leaving the door ajar and shutting light off behind them. 

Anakin took their moment alone to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him and nuzzling her neck. “Welcome home, my love,” he whispered, his lips ghosting over her skin and his breath sending shivers down her spine. 

“Stop! Your giving me goosebumps!” She twisted to face him. “You think you’re funny don’t you?”

“I think I’m adorable,” he smirked, bending to kiss her again. Padmé smiled into the kiss, winding her arms around his neck. The feeling of his chapped lips against hers, the feel of his hands at her waist, and the feeling of heat pooling in her lower belly as her lips danced against hers was all too familiar. Anakin pulled her tighter and she could feel him poking against her belly. 

“Slow down, pal. We’re not the only ones in this house anymore. Besides, it’s not really a good time for that,” Padmé chuckled, her hand on his chest. 

“What? 2:30 am is always the perfect time for a…” he caught the look in Padmé’s eye. “Oh, you meant that. Not the actual time of day.” After dealing with her cycle for 12 years he would still blush when it was mentioned. “Do you want to shower or just go to bed?” He asked, his cheeks still pink. 

“Go to bed. I’ll shower in the morning,” she scratched his obliques. “Besides, I was hoping that you’d help me feel better.” 

Anakin sighed contentedly, letting his hand fall to her lower back, gently guiding her to the bedroom. “What hurts?”

“My neck, my back, my belly. Basically everything.” 

“Okay, get changed and I’ll fix it.” Anakin took his place on the bed, already turning the heated blanket on as he flung his legs up and covered himself in blankets. “If you felt better, would you have been down for a quickie?” He asked, admiring her silhouette as she stripped her dirty scrubs off. 

“You’re pushing your luck, Skywalker,” she grumbled, “but, it would depend on the day. If I had an easy night like I did tonight, yes. But if it was rough, then maybe.” She turned to look at him. “Stop staring at me, perv.” She teased, climbing into bed next to him. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, wrapping his arm around her, placing his hand on her lower belly where their kids once stayed, and rubbed small circles into her skin. 

“It’s only because I’m so in love,” Padmé whispered back, resting her head on his chest.

“Nah, it’s because I’m so in love with you.” She poked his chest. 

“You’re a sap.”  Anakin smirked, kissing her hair, smiling as she relaxed against him. “What do you think made Leia change?” She asked, her eyes falling closed, as she listened to his heart beat. 

“Let’s not worry about it,” He muttered, falling asleep. 

“Okay,” Padmé whispered as she drifted off. The only sound she heard was her husband's snoring in response. 

  
  



End file.
